


Drabbles

by NikkiWhitecraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiWhitecraft/pseuds/NikkiWhitecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place when I am going to post the drabbles that have been requested, these drabbles are ways to help me get better at writing, so some may be good and some not so good, but they will be different fandoms and pairings and I will add as I get to them</p><p>Chapter 1 - Kingmans (Harry Hart/Merlin)<br/>Chapter 2 - Harry Potter (Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy)<br/>Chapter 3 - Harry Potter (No relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I requested in a group that I am part off for Prompts to allow me to do drabble's, this is so that I can practice writing, hone my craft as they say.
> 
> hope you enjoy

Relief

Merlin didn’t think the day would come that we would be thankful to see the bloody red monstrosity that Harry called a house coat being worn by the very man he was more delighted to see was awake and moving about, the thing had been a gag gift on their first anniversary but Harry had fallen mad over heels for it and took it everywhere he went.

Merlin stood by the door and watched as Harry primped in front of the Mirror, trying to pat his longish hair down over the new pink scar on his forehead, taking a breath Merlin pushed away from the door and moved up behind his lover and wrapped him up is his arm, resting his chin on the red covered shoulder.

Tile his head slight so that his lips brushed Harry’s ear “you look delightful, Love. The Scar only adds to your charm”

Harry snorted but stopped trying to cover the scar with his hair and rested his hands over the ones wrapped around his waist, “you’re only saying that, because you need to. More so if you want to get laid anytime in the near future” 

Merlin laughed softy at the put out tone in Harry’s Voice and buried his head deeper into his Lovers neck, hoping the hide the single tear that had escaped his eyes at hear the beloved tone he thought he would never get to hear again. But he wasn’t quick enough and Harry loosened the hold that Merlin had on him and turned within his arms and tilted his face up and kissed the path that the tear had taken.

Kissing the tear away, Harry leaned his forehead against Merlin’s sighing softly “you can’t keep always keep me Safe Mer, not in this line of work. I can only promise that I will try to keep myself safe and come back home to you” Harry tighten his arms around Merlin when he felt the man shudder, pressing his forehead harder against the Man he had loved for so many years.

Merlin huffed, his hands rubbing up and down Harry’s back enjoying the closeness of their breath mingling, “maybe not but I can bloody well, try” closing his eyes tightly he saw the video feed again, the bang of the gun, the impact of a body hitting the tarmac the screen going dark, the sound of screaming he only realised later was coming from him. He couldn’t do that again, but he also knew that he couldn’t hold Harry back, that if he tried it would destroy the man that he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Harry pulled back and looked into his lover’s eye, his lips quirked up into a small smile “Too Bad you can't keep me under your desk. you'd love that, wouldn't you? Massages, blowjobs, and I'd be forced to be quiet all day.”

Merlin laughed and pressed his lips against that kiss, deeping the kiss at the moan Harry released at the first kiss that they have had in over a month, he might not be able to keep his lover under his desk all day, no one said anything about bed though.

End


	2. Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it the misunderstanding that can be confusing.

Disagreement

Harry deeply, deeply regretted the day that he let Hermione con him into adding a TV to the Flat that he shared with his Lover Draco for 3 years, yes while it is good for keeping up to date with on going Muggle Issues, and he can see the use of it for getting to see the films he never got to see growing up. He could have done without the other side of TV though, reality TV. Oh it was fun to start with both him and his Lover laughing at the stupid things people will do to get famous and then it all started to change, he can’t pin point when but Draco was suddenly hooked on them, if it was that annoying American family that seemed to be all over everything, it was rich married women going out and getting their hair and nails done, and the shopping, the endless, endless shopping.

He could live with losing his lover for a few hours a day to the TV, they still spent time together, no what made his regret ever getting the blasted thing installed, was Draco now wanted to do a show on the Wizard Wireless Network, the Intimate live of the Malfoy-Potter house hold. He would Kill Hermione for this, if she wasn’t deep undercover for her job and has been for the last year, this is all her bloody fault.

Sighing Harry looked around what used to be his nice and normal Flat, and watched his love dash from room to room, pinching the bridge of his nose cause he just knows that this is going to cause ahead but he know he needs to ask, so talks a deep breath to steel himself “Dragon, what on earth are you doing, and if that my school Robes, I though we put them in storage?”

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked up at his lover standing in the doorway a pinched look in his face and his thumb and forefinger rubbing the bridge of his nose, smiling widely at harry he beckoned him over and took a seat on the love seat after pushing off the said school robes onto the floor. Shrugging if they got wrinkled as they were not what he was looking for anyway.

Going to wait until harry was sitting beside him, which with the way Harry was dragging his feet was going to take forever, he huffed and crossed his arm. “I’m looking for the school album that Colin did of our last year, when we started dating the show wants some of our early pictures for advisements, so yes they are your robes, cause I remember you putting the album in with them, but it’s not there”

Harry groaned and slouched onto the seat beside his lover, “Dragon, I thought we already talked about this, I am not doing the reality show. It was bad enough when I was in School, I don’t want our private lives to always be splashed over the tabloids. Can’t I just get to enjoy the private time with you without broadcasting it to the entire world” bring his hand up to rub at his face, harry missed the bemused look that had crossed Draco’s. but he certainly pulled his hand away when he heard his Lovely laughing, feeling angry at what he assumed was Draco’s taking lightly his feelings, he opened his mouth to make an angry retort only to be silenced when his Lover’s lips was pressed firmly against his.

Draco couldn’t believe his ears, did harry really believe that his still wanted to do that stupid reality show, I mean he enjoys watching them don’t get him wrong, but he realised pretty early what he would be given up if they started, and that wasn’t worth all the gold in Gringotts. Looking over at Harry he could help laugh, but then stopped when he saw the angry look of his face, idiot must have though he was laughing at him and in a way he wasn’t and he wasn’t. Draco leaned forward and swallowed any reply that he Lover was about to make, know quite well that this would derail his thoughts. Pulling back only slightly so that they were still sharing the same breath, he pressed another quick peck to the tempting lips, before leaning back to look into his Lover’s Green eyes.

“You’re a twit Harry, I gave up that idea a week after I'd thought of it. Please tell me you haven’t forgotten about Colin’s Opening Show Gallery tonight, we did promise him copies of though picture, since his were destroyed in the Fire last year” Draco watched as a flush slowed started to creep up Harry’s neck and rolled his eyes, he Loved the man, but god could be dim at time.

Harry felt the flush creeping up his neck and he watch as Draco rolled his eyes, laughing he pressed his forehead against the blondes murmuring quietly “I had forgot that was tonight, but love. I gave Colin that Album over a month ago; did you really need to rip the house apart?”

Harry was still laughing when he ran from his now very pissed and disgruntled Dragon and towards the bedroom, his punishment might be to clean the flat, but that can wait until he and his lover have made up, after all that’s always the fun part after an disagreement.

END


	3. Team Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it not fun having to work together and someone gets hurt

Harry was going to curse the whole lot of the stupid pricks that thought this was an awesome idea, build house unity they said, learn about the outside world they said, help better your fellow man. Well his fellow man can get to buggery. It was bad enough that he got partnered with Draco Malfoy of all people, but that wasn’t the worse of it, no they were then helpless dumped in the middle of London and told to explore. Enjoy themselves; too become one with their inner muggle. Though Harry did have to admit that the look of disgust on Draco’s face when told to find his inner muggle would last for many weeks to come.

Harry wouldn’t find this so bad, he grew up without Magic for the first eleven years of Life, but they have only been in London for less then two house, and already Draco had his trousers ripped by an escalator because he never got off in time, you would have though he would have know better because of the stairs in the school. He then almost gave all their money away for a stupid plastic model of the London bridge, but the one that topped it all was when he walked into the glass door when it clearly said push on the bloody thing, and now that’s what he needs to deal with a Bloody Dragon with a busted nose and no way to get help magically. Merlin how did this become his life, harry sighed and looked over the pitiful sight that the blonde was making in the hard plastic chair.

While they couldn’t call for Magical help, they were able to get to a hospital ER. They were just now waiting to be called so that they could be sure that the blond hadn’t fully broken his nose, if it wasn’t so serious Harry would be clutching at his stomach and laughing his arse off.

Though that might be something that he will do after this awful day is over, looking over at the blond again, who was as hunched over as you could get in these seat, he re-thought the laughing bit, after all you can only be that miserable when really in pain.

Slouching down in his own seat, he raised his voice enough so that the other boy could catch what his was saying “Don’t worry Malfoy, this will stay between us yeah”

Draco feeling miserable enough already, and just wanting this day to be over was shocked at the words coming out of his enemies mouth, but thankful all the same, he had a reputation to keep after all, he wouldn’t want it to be known that he broke his nose by walking into a blasted door.

Looking up though his lashes as he didn’t want to uncurl from the chair he briefly caught the green gaze, long enough to ensure that what he said next was sincere “Thank you”

End


End file.
